


Promise.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Promise.

You stood, body slick with lotion, in the mirror - admiring the intricate details of the new lingerie set. Adore Me had been filling your drawers with soft silks and sexy lace for weeks in preparation - each set carefully picked to surprise Angel. You turned, shaking your ass in the mirror, your full cheeks rippling as you leaned forward, admiring your perfect twerk dreaming about your wedding weekend just days away. 

“Damn, ma,” His raspy whisper stilled you - frozen in surprise as you grabbed for your fallen robe. “Shit, Angel, what the fuck?” You stretched the syllables as you wrapped yourself tightly - tying the present back up. “I should be asking you the same thing, mami.” His tongue slid over his pursed lips as he padded towards you - his boots heavy on the shagged carpet. 

“Angel,” Your protest was meek as his thick fingers tugged the sash open - his rough hands sliding over your bare hips - the cool metal of his rings burning your skin with each brush over. “Don’t act like this isn’t killing you too, baby girl.” His clothed body rubbed against your soft skin. The soft leather slid across your breasts - massaging your nipples through the thin lace as his kisses dotted your jawline - each peck left your eyes fluttering. “I love how you taste.” His tongue licked a hot stripe down your neck - his teeth nipping your tender skin - your hips rolling into the rough denim of his jeans - the heavy fabric electrifying your body. His erection bulged in his pants, resting heavy against his thigh. 

“I love how you feel.” His fingers dropped to your waistband as he nuzzled into your neck - his breaths coming in pants as he cupped your slit. “Fuck, mami, let me put the tip in. You’re about to be my wife.” His fingers rubbed your throbbing clit - whimpers slipping passed your parted lips. 

You wiggled in his grasp, “Baby, we made a promise,” You pushed yourself into him - your body begging for more despite your protests - your pussy betraying your brain. “I’m marrying you. That’s enough of a promise,” You swallowed his words - smashing your lips against his as his fingertips sank into your wetness, filling you with a stretch.


End file.
